Safe In Your Arms
by DetectiveBubbles
Summary: Allen's scared, and Kanda's the one he goes to for comfort. AU, short and fluffy. Whether you see Yullen or not is completely up to you.


**Safe In Your Arms**

**

* * *

**

Kanda was a light sleeper. Always had been and, unless his iPod made him prematurely deaf, always would be. Even in his sleep, Kanda heard everything. Which, of course, made it hard to live with his roommate, Allen, who never failed to have at least two snacks a night (Seriously, did the kid have two stomachs?). College was expensive, though, and Kanda needed a roommate. His other choice had been Lavi, but while Allen was only up a few times a night, Lavi was up _all_ night, doing God-knows-what. Kanda's decision had practically been made for him.

So there he was, thoroughly comatose in his bed late Friday night (or super-early Saturday morning, according to his alarm clock) when the sound of a door opening woke him up. _Hungry already?_ Kanda thought blearily, checking his alarm clock. 1:37. He and Allen had gotten back from a movie at Lavi's place about an hour ago. A zombie flick, pretty decent, but now all Kanda wanted to do was sleep. He rolled over with a groan to face the wall, closed his eyes and tried to remember the dream he was having before he woke up. That is, until his own door opened.

"Wrong room, Moyashi." The Japanese man didn't even open his eyes. He was met with silence, and then he heard a low mumble, practically a whisper.

"Can't sleep." Kanda paused.

"Not my problem. Go eat a sandwich or something, but don't make too much noise." He snapped, "And shut the door on your way out." There was another silence, and then he heard the door close. Kanda sighed, but almost immediately felt a warm, smaller body slip in next to him.

"Wha- Moyashi! Out!"

"Don't wanna sleep alone."

"Why the hell not?"

"…Zombies…"

Had the situation been less annoying, Kanda's stony mask would have most definitely broken and he would have actually laughed. Here was Allen, a _college_ student, unafraid of anything (usually), lying next to him in his bed because of a _zombie movie_? Kanda stared at the intruder long and hard. Damn, the poor kid looked like he was ready to cry. He saw Allen's eyes drift down to his chest, observing his tattoo. Kanda vaguely remembered that all he was wearing was a pair of pajama pants and considered pulling up the sheet, but decided against it. That was the least of his worries now.

After a long, tense silence, Kanda finally spoke:

"Just what do you want from me?"

"I wanna sleep with you." Kanda snorted.

"Rephrase that, Moyashi."

"I don't wanna be alone."

There is was again. That one sentence, coupled with those watery, big grey eyes and a slightly wobbling lower lip. It tore at Kanda's heartstrings, as much as he tried to deny that they existed. After more careful, deliberate consideration, Kanda finally scooted over, leaving more room for his roommate. Allen gladly took it.

"It's just a movie, what's got you pissing your pants?"

"The fat one. I can't get the image of him charging out of my head." Kanda felt him shake a little.

"If you cry, Moyashi, I'll kick you out."

"…Sorry…"

Kanda scoffed: Allen couldn't stop shaking. Suddenly, despite himself, Kanda brought him closer, snaking his arms around the smaller boy. Allen gasped, but stopped shaking all the same. Whether that was caused by comfort or shock, though, Kanda didn't know. Hell, he was shocked by what he had just done, too. Kanda Yu didn't snuggle. Ever. His tough guy image was ruined forever, that was for sure.

"This didn't happen, and it won't happen ever again. Got it, Moyashi?"

"It's Allen."

"I couldn't care less."

It was Allen's turn to scoff against his chest. Kanda's eyebrow twitched: Allen's breath tickled. His presence wasn't all that bad, though, and his hair smelled kind of nice…

"Kanda?"

"What."

"Thank you…" Despite himself, Kanda cracked a small smile, but soon went back to his usual scowl.

"Che."

* * *

**Woot, second fic! And the first with an author's note. Thanks to Timeless Moment for the beta-read! She may or may not be making a zombie fic, which is where the zombie references come from. I love favorites and comments. *hint hint, nudge nudge***


End file.
